


Sammy, Sammy, Let down your hair

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fariy Tale Parody, Fluff, M/M, This is really wacky, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fairy tale parody of Rapunzel, the Winchester brothers are stuck in a tower. They seem to be doomed until two handsome princes come along. Also, there is a talking moose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, Sammy, Let down your hair

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, when I write Rapunzel, I get wacky. Rapunzel was the first fairy tale I rewrote, and that masterpiece is very, very wacky. This naturally, is also. So be warned. Also, this was edited by TeamFreeWillAlways, who is amazing and wonderful and edited the shit out of this even though it doesn't have the word perfect in it. Enjoy!

"Too bad you can't sing." Sam Winchester told his brother. Dean growled. "Look who's talking, bitch! You can't sing either!" 

Sam sighed from where he was sitting on the floor. "I didn't insist that I could, jerk. Maybe the screeching of your voice will get them to come back." 

He was talking about the two men they had seen passing through the forest after Dean had gotten the brilliant idea to sing a random song while baking the pie of the day, key lime. (Where he got the limes, Sam had no idea.) Being stuck in a tower your whole life was bad. Being stuck in a tower with your brother who couldn't sing and made pie everyday was worse. Pie wasn't good if you had it everyday, at least that was Sam's opinion. Dean obviously disagreed.

Dean glared at his brother. "I'm just trying to get out of here, what about you?"

Sam bit back a retort. They had this argument almost everyday. Every time someone came by, they'd call and try to get out. Leaning out the window as far as they could get. Well, Sam leaned out the window as far as he could get. Dean hated heights. Which was partly why they were still stuck here, after 22 years. As long as Sam had been alive. It had all started when their mother was pregnant with Sam. She had started to crave Rapunzel, for she could see it over the wall next to their house. The only one who had it in their small town was Crowley, the demon who owned the town. And no one wanted to cross him. John, their father, had begged him for some to ease his wife craving. He had offered a deal. The child in Mary's belly once it was born for some Rapunzel. John had refused. But Mary had still craved it. So John had climbed over the wall and stolen some. But that only made Mary want it more. So again John had climbed over, and little Dean had clutched his mother's arm, saying, "Don't go, Daddy." But John had gone. And Crowley had caught him. And instead of killing him, when Sam was born, Crowley had come to take Sam. He had said, "I gave you a deal and you refused. You took what you wanted, now I'll take what I want." And he had picked up the baby, and taken him. What Sam could never figure out was how Dean was with him. Dean would never tell him. So somehow he had ended up in a tower for 22 years with only his brother and the occasional demon for company.

It was impossible to get out. There were no stairs or doors, only a single window. They couldn't climb out of it, even though they had tried tying bedsheets together. That had worked out well. Dean had freaked out, and the sheets had broken. One of Crowley's minions had stopped them from killing themselves, but they had gone without bedsheets for the next week as punishment. Not that that was the last time the tried it. Then there was the time Dean tried to pull up one of the stones in the floor, under the hope that there was something under it that could get them down. Dean had fallen in the hole, gotten his foot stuck, and broken his leg. And then there was the time that Sam had gotten the brilliant idea to climb onto the roof and try and get some flying creature to help them escape. He tried to use an enchanting spell to enchant the beast to want to help him out. The spell was from one of the many books Crowley had provided them with. (Teaching two boys stuck in a tower to read, cast spells, cook, and fight seemed a odd thing for a demon to do. And he hadn't done anything with them yet.) Sam apparently hadn't practiced enough though because the result was almost getting his head bit off by a griffon. Dean had killed it. Then he had looked at the falling corpse, realized how high he was, and passed out. Sam still wasn't sure how a guy who had lived in a tower most of his life became afraid of heights. Maybe it was because of that. 

The point was, nothing they tried worked. They had resorted to hailing people. It really hadn't worked. And they sometimes thought they'd be stuck there forever. Dean's latest idea was to use Sam's hair to climb down. Which was not nearly long enough. Or would be ever. They knew almost nothing about the world, being so isolated. Relationships were unheard of, unless you counted the few demons Sam was pretty sure Dean had banged. And Ruby. Ruby was a demon who had pretended to be on their side, tricked and seduced Sam, and almost handed them right into the lap of Lilith, a rival demon of Crowley's. And she was worse than he was. Needless to say, they had killed her. 

"Sam! Earth to Sammy!" 

Dean's voice jerked Sam out of his daze. "What?" 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think they're coming back! I hear hoof beats!" 

What, Sam wondered, would it be like to ride a horse? He never had. Of all his skills, he couldn't do what the avenge six year old could. Heck, even Dean had ridden on a horse behind their father once. But he shook himself out of these thoughts and hurried to the window. There were indeed hoof beats approaching. 

"Should I sing again to get their attention?" Dean asked. He looked rather comical, flour in his hair and a key lime pie in his hands. 

"That will probably make them run." Sam said. Dean shot him a dirty look. "Why don't we just shout, 'Help'?" 

Dean shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." He turned to the window and shorted, "Hello! Help!" 

 

Prince Castiel tried his best to ignore the man riding beside him, and the highly annoying sounds said man was making. And jokes. 

"Gabriel!" He exclaimed. "That was not appropriate." He brushed his perpetually messy hair out of his face, the move merely a cover for hiding his blushing face at such a crude joke. 

His brother, Prince Gabriel, grinned at him. "Aw, Cassie, just because you're jealousies about what I get up doesn't mean you can't appreciate a joke in such good tastes." 

"Whose tastes are we speaking of? Because they certainty aren't mine or any that a member of the Royal family should have." Castiel replied. 

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Besides, you would be surprised at the tastes of nobility." 

Actually, he really wouldn't, Cas reflected on the parties where there was too much drinking and too much had been said. He merely looked stiffly ahead. Gabriel was about to make another comment, when Castiel hushed him. "Wait, Gabe, listen." Gabriel stilled, and they listened together. It sounded like someone, clearly male, was calling for help. They looked at each other, and sped off without a word. Cas thought perhaps that what they had taken as strange bird song before had been the same person they were rushing to now. They followed the voice, which was soon joined by another, this one also male. Castiel thought briefly that Gabriel would be disappointed at the lack of young maidens to save, before he reminded himself that young maidens were only part of his brother's attraction spectrum. So he probably wouldn't be disappointed at all if at least one of these fellows was under thirty. 

When they entered a clearing, Cas was quite sure he had never been in this part of the forest before. He thought he would have remember the huge stone tower in the middle of it. Cas stopped and stared for a moment before remembering himself and following his brother to the base of the tower, where they could see two young men looking out the window. Well, one was looking, the other was hanging out the window. Even craning his neck to look up, and only seeing the top half of him, Castiel could tell this man was quite tall. A moose of a man, though much more attractive than one. To Castiel at least. He reminded himself that to other moose, they must be very attractive. Before he could get lost on the subject of moose attraction, Cas called up to the men in the tower. 

"Are you in need of assistance? We heard you calling for help." Cas said. He hoped, prayed, that Gabriel wouldn't add anything inappropriate. He found at least the moose much more good looking and pleasant, and well let's face it, interesting (they were stuck in a tower weren't they?) than anyone he had ever met in court. And he was a prince and wanted to make a good impression. 

"Yes, do you happen to have a rope?" The moose said.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Are you guys trapped there?" 

That, Cas thought, was rather rude, but did understand where he was coming from. The other man, who had short blonde hair, glared. "No, we're hanging out of a window in a really tall tower asking for a rope because we have a perfectly nice set of stairs." He glared at Gabriel. "What do you think, douch-" The other man stood up quickly and pushed the blonde back into the room with a reprimand of, "Dean!" 

Gabriel looked at his brother and winked. "Maybe this ride was a good idea after all. That one is sassy." Castiel scowled. "Don't flirt." 

 

Dean glared at Sammy. "What?" 

Dean could see his brother fuming. "Dean, this could be our chance! Could you be polite for once in your life?!" 

He considered this for a moment. "Fine, sorry." The boys returned to window and peered out. The men were still down there. The hot golden haired guy was grinning saucily at the dark hair man. "Guys!" Dean called down. They looked up. "Okay, so yeah, we need help. Stuck in a tower and all that." Dean wasn't sure what else to say. Talking to people and apologizing wasn't something he was good at. "So do you have a rope?" He remembered. Sam sighed. Dean ignored him. 

The dark haired man shook his head. "No, we don't. I would suggest my brother and I ride home and acquire one and come back, but I'm not sure I could find this place again." 

"Damn it." Dean muttered under his breath. He looked at Sammy. "Well . . ." Sam thought. "Do you have any ideas?" After a moment he added something Dean wouldn't have thought of. "I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean. Thank you for stopping." 

The dark haired man smiled at them. "I'm Castiel, and this my brother-" 

"Gabriel." The other man said, flashing a smile, though one that was directed more towards Dean than Sam. Dean felt himself getting red. It wasn't like he had been with tons of people, but he was totally noticing this guy. Maybe just because he was- Dean refused to say rescuing them -helping them, but damn he was good looking. 

"Gabriel," Castiel repeated looking disgruntled, "I don't think so, but we'll think of something. Perhaps you could tell the circumstances of being there?"

Dean groaned. "Story time is on you, Sammy." So Sam explained their story to the visitors. Both looked increasingly worried the more the story went on. When it was over, Castiel looked over to Gabriel. "I had no idea the demons were still at large. Why hasn't Michael done something about this?" 

Dean couldn't help but laugh bitterly at this. "Yeah, they're still at large." 

"I'm sorry for that." Castiel said. Dean nodded, and turned to look at Sam, who had been quiet. "Michael?" He asked. Dean finally registered. While they didn't know much, they did know that Michael was the king of this realm. Dean stared at them. "As in King Michael?" 

Then it was their turn to speak. Castiel spoke first. "Michael is our elder brother. Gabe and I are princes of this realm. We had known that he wasn't  
running things quite right but we had no idea it had got taken this far. That's why we were out here, trying to get away from Michael for a while." He looked ashamed that he hadn't known what Michael was neglecting. Sam had on a face of sympathy. "It's okay, Cas." He didn't seem to realize he had just given a man he just met a nickname. Dean shook his head. His brother was sweet on a prince. Ah well, true love and princes rescuing maidens and all. That was all very well for Sam, but Dean wasn't going to fall like that, oh no. 

A voice broke into his thoughts. "Perhaps I can help?"

 

Gabriel and Cas turned around to see- a moose. "What the hell?" They heard Dean say from above. Gabe smirked. Dean had much to learn about this country. Though he had never seen a talking moose before, Gabriel had seen a purple cow. Therefore he wasn't that surprised. "Help?" Cas asked, evidently recovering from his shock. His baby bro had some to learn about this land too. "Do you have a rope?" 

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Cas, why would she have any rope?" "She?!" He heard a disgruntled Dean exclaim. Gabriel ignored the silly man and turned instead to the moose. "What could you help us with, hon?" 

Every other person around him gave Gabriel the exact same, I-can't-believe-you're-flirting-with-a-moose look. Gabe rolled his eyes again. He flirted with everyone, Cas should know that and not be so surprised. Besides, she'd probably start flirting with the moose man, Sam. And then Cas would get immersed in moose mating rituals or whatever shit his nerdy brother thought about. Gabriel had better ideas. Such as Dean down here ASAP. He would be worried Cas would scold him if Cas hadn't been looking at the sasquatch like that the whole time. Gabe smirked again, then brought his thoughts back to the moose. 

She gave him a look. "A way to get them down. I have something that might help." Cas cocked his head in that dorky gesture of his, and Gabe grinned. "What is it? And what do you want in return?" One of the big rules of this forest: Never, ever take something from someone and not give them anything in return. If you did that, you would owe them. 

"I want nothing in return." She had a tricky face on. Gabe could tell, even on a moose. He laughed. "You can't trick a trickster, lady. What's the object, and what's the price?" 

Cas was giving Gabriel worried puppy eyes. Luckily, he and both men in the tower had remained silent. That was critical. The moose snorted, but relented. "A magic comb. It will lengthen and strengthen whatever hair it runs through." Gabe made a not-too-bad face, and Sam exclaimed, "What? No!" 

This only made Gabriel grin more. Cas glared at him. Gabe laughed. "And what do you want in return?" 

She made a show of looking around. "Pie." 

Gabe blinked. It was Dean's turn to yell, "What?! I just made it!" 

Gabriel and Cas turned to the tower in time to see Sam snatching the pie from Dean's arms. "If I have to comb out my hair so it's long and pretty then you can give up the stupid pie!" Gabriel had to admit he understood the devotion to the pie. 

The moose tossed a comb at Gabe's feet. "Pie." She said. Sam threw the pie down. Both Gabriel and Dean winced. All that good pie. The moose caught it and ran off. Gabriel threw the comb up to Sam, who caught it, and grimaced. Dean, having recovered from his pie withdraw, grinned at Sam. "C'mom, Samantha, if you don't brush those locks of yours I will." Sam scowled at him and started to comb his hair. And it started to grow. 

 

Sam groaned. Not only was his hair growing, it was- 

"Your hair appears to be sparkling." The blue eyed prince, Cas, observed from the ground. Sam sighed. "At least it's working." Dean was laughing now. And the other man, Gabriel, was too. Cas merely looked confused. It was rather endearing. Sam shook his head. He'd just met the guy. 

After about an hour of combing, Sam's hair could reach the ground. He was totally embarrassed. Over that hour Dean had not stopped laughing and Gabriel had started making jokes. Sam didn't like Gabriel very much, but he could tell Dean did. Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Plus in addition to sparkling, his hair had grown flowers too. Sam sighed and draped his hair over a hook on the window. "Be my guest," he said to his brother. Dean dropped their few bags out the window, then looked down and gulped. Sam sighed. "Come on, Dean. If you fall, Gabriel will catch you." Gabriel grinned wickedly and Dean glared, but started to climb down. 

Dean did not fall. However, when he got near the end, Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him down. "Welcome to the ground, Dean-o." He said setting Dean on his feet. Sam could see the pure wonder in his brother's face. Dean gripped Gabriel's shoulder's, and both Cas and Gabriel looked so happy to see his brother's first steps on the ground in 22 years. Dean pulled off his boots and moved his bare feet through the grass. "Sam! You have to get down here!" And suddenly, Sam was nervous. He had never touched the earth in his life. 

Cas looked up at Sam and smiled gently. And somehow that gesture from this man he had just met calmed Sam, and he slid down his own hair, then pulled it down after him. Cas helped him down despite being smaller than the other man. He steadied Sam, and looked into his eyes. "Here." That was all he said, and Sam felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the man. He was on the ground. He was free. He was with his brother and even if he hadn't believed in true love before, he thought he might understand what it could be now. 

Sam took his own boots off to feel the grass, the sensation strange but wonderful. "What do you say we take you to the castle now?" Gabe grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

"First, we are cutting my hair." Sam said. But magic comb and all. It wouldn't cut. "I guess we shall have to take a slight detour to find a magic pair of scissors." Cas said in his gravely voice. But none of them really minded a detour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in sometime that I actually like. I would love to hear what you guys think. Also, if you guys want to see more of this, I might write another chapter.


End file.
